Oh Let's go back to the start
by Erza Scarlet no Titania
Summary: Tomándose de las manos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse, y todo lo que había sucedido comenzó a volver hacia tras, todo era como una película en reverse, pero aquello que había pasado, sucedió de verdad, ambos estaban muertos. Y en sus mentes querían que nada de aquello resultase verdad, así que comenzaron a volver hacia atrás.


_Oh Let's go back to the start _

…

_Déclame: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenencen, la canción es propiedad de Coldplay, "The scients" _

_.._

_Vengo a reunirme contigo,__  
__A decirte que lo siento,__  
__Tú no sabes lo encantadora que eres._

—Hola Lucy —Frente a la rubia estaba parado su pelirosa, quizás ex – novio. Su típica sonrisa adornaba su rostro, iluminándolo, llenándolo de vida, aunque en sus verdes ojos se podían notar unas ojeras no tan producidas, pero sí notable a la vista de ella, su cabello estaba desordenado, su bufanda colgaba de su cuello, y en sus manos tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y rojas.

Lucy, por su parte vestía con ropa de fiesta, estaba bien maquillada, estaba hermosa a los ojos de Dragneel. La mirada que tenía Lucy hacía Natsu era afilada y llena de desconfianza —¿Qué quieres? —Su tono era áspero, y, aunque haya visto el ramo de rosas, se reprimió el deseo de llorar y abrazarlo. Quería ver de lo que era capaz su Natsu.

_Tenía que encontrarte,__  
__Decirte que te necesito,__  
__Decirte que me separé de ti._

—Perdóname —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa vivo, igualando el color de su cabello, su ceño se frunció levemente al sentir como pequeñas gotas golpeaban su cuerpo, genial, absolutamente genial. Como un niño pequeño que no sabe qué hacer o decir extendió su mano e hizo ademán de entregar el ramo a Lucy —Soy un idiota. Lo sé. Todos me lo dicen incluido Hielito —Una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa reprimida se posó en los labios de la rubia —Lo que sucedió, no debió haber pasado, y fue un gran malentendido, solo quiero que confíes en mí, sabes que soy incapaz de dañarte en cualquier forma —Dio un paso hacía Lucy —Demonios, soy un jodido imbécil, pero te necesito, te necesito más que al fuego, a los videojuegos, ¡no lo sé!, llámame infantil romántico o algo, pero de algo estoy seguro —De un movimiento rápido dejó las rosas en el regazo de Lucy y posó sus manos en la cara de esta.

_Dime tus secretos,__  
__Y pregúntame tus preguntas,__  
__Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo._

Él la besó. Ella lo besó. Ambos se besaron.

Lucy comenzó a reírse mientras abrazaba a Natsu, con cuidado de no dañar el presente regalo, las lágrimas querían apoderarse de sus ojos, pero su maquillaje se vería dañado, y no quería eso. Lucy al momento de palpar la espalda de Natsu, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba empapada, y alzando su mirada entre el pecho del pelirosa, pudo observar como la lluvia caía sin control, riéndose con nerviosismo lo hizo pasar.

—Lo siento…—Murmuró, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al chico. Ambos rieron.

Avanzaron abrazados, tropezando con casi todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Llegaron al living y una gran chimenea estaba iluminada por el ardiente fuego, esparciendo el agradable calor por el lugar. Lucy acomodó las rosas en agua mientras Natsu se sacaba la parte superior de su ropa, para luego dejarla en una silla cerca de la chimenea. Mientras Lucy aún no se desocupaba, con su mirada recorrió el lugar una y otra vez, y un pequeño reloj le llamó la atención, y una sonrisa típica de él apareció. "Para nuestra querida Lucy, de Natsu y Happy".

_Corriendo en círculos,__  
__Llegando a las colas,__  
__Cabezas de la ciencia separadas._

—¡No toques mis cosas! —Y, como si de una mujer maravilla, o chica súper poderosa se tratase, con su pierna dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Natsu. Haciendo que se balanceara un poco.

—¡Maldición, Luce! —Y Natsu terminó en el duro suelo, por suerte para él, había una alfombra de las peluditas y varios cojines, estilo indio. Los agrupó y se tiró encima de ellos mientras Lucy tomaba asiento a su lado.

_Nadie dijo que era fácil,__  
__Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.__  
__Nadie dijo que era fácil,__  
__Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.__  
__Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo._

El ambiente era tranquilo, y, a pesar del silencio, se sentían cómodos. Habían transcurrido alrededor de media hora y Natsu ahora se encontraba en las piernas de Lucy, mientras ella le daba pequeños y tiernos besos en la frente, nariz, ojos y boca. Ambos sonreían.

Realmente lo que había sucedido, había quedado en el pasado, ambos sabían que no podían estar separados por tanto tiempo, ya llevaban más de 6 años juntos. Sería un error enorme separarse por tal cosa.

_Solo estaba imaginando,__  
__Los números y las figuras,__  
__Separando los rompecabezas._

Ahora, acomodándose para una nueva posición, Natsu, accidentalmente pasó a botar a Lucy y esta cayó encima de él con uno de sus senos cabiendo perfectamente en la boca de Lucy.

—ÑlaskldañLucy, laskdstus, lasdkjsenos —Realmente se estaba ahogando, y realmente si no la hubiese pasado a botar, no sería él...simplemente no sería Natsu.

Una vez acomodada le habló —Eres un pervertido —Lo incriminó.

Con una de sus manos daba pequeñas caricias a una de las esbeltas piernas de Lucy—No es mi culpa que los tengas tan grandes —Y como siempre, era el mismo idiota sin tacto para las cosas —Por cierto —La llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué estás tan arreglada?

Quiso hacerlo entrar en cólera, celos o algo, pero estaba demás ahora que lo había perdonado, bueno, realmente no lo había hecho —Iba a una fiesta. De todos modos….Te perdono.

_Las cuestiones de la ciencia,  
De la ciencia y del progreso,  
No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón. _

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —Le propuso —Tengo tiempo libre…y…..

Le cortó —Y no quieres que otro chico me mire, okay, iré a buscar mis cosas. No te pongas celoso.

De un solo salto se puso de pie y se encaminó hacía la chimenea —Claro, que otro chico no la mire…que no me ponga celoso—Con refunfuñones se colocó su camiseta —Y yo soy mujer y me llamo Natsy —Su ceño estaba fruncido —Tendré que comprarme un arma y volverme asesino —Y terminó de colocarse su camisa.

_Dime que me amas,__  
__Vuelve y frecuéntame,__  
__Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo._

El auto estaba inundado de las risas de ambos. Realmente aquel mes que habían estado separados era horrible sin el otro —Y entonces Juvia publicó "Me robaron todas las sillas de mi casa…No saben cómo me siento ahora…" Y literalmente se lo jodió, Hielito se sintió herido por ella.

Aunque solo era una anécdota, igualmente le causó más que otra risa, ¿Juvia molestando a Gray? Eso era jodidamente nuevo.

_Corriendo en círculos,  
Persiguiendo las colas,  
Regresando como somos. _

Ya eran cerca de las 07:50 pm, y el sol se estaba ocultando recién, llevaban más de la mitad del camino recorrido, y realmente la estaban pasando bien. Nadie podría quitarles su felicidad….Oh, cuan equivocados estaban.

—Cierra los ojos y mantén tus sueños vivos —Antes de besarle le sonrió, y después con un inexistente roce le dio un beso.

Todo se volvió negro. Un constante sonido era seguido de gritos, vidrios rompiéndose. Y cuando todo se aclaró, una escena devastadora estaba frente a ellos.

Sus cuerpos estaban expulsados fuera del auto, mientras que de este salía humo, estaba hecho girones, incluidas las ropa de ellos. No lo querían creer, no lo podían creer.

_Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.  
Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Nadie dijo jamás que sería tan difícil.  
Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo. _

Tomándose de las manos, sus cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse, y todo lo que había sucedido comenzó a volver hacia tras, todo era como una película en reverse, pero aquello que había pasado, sucedió de verdad, ambos estaban muertos. Y en sus mentes querían que nada de aquello resultase verdad, así que comenzaron a volver hacia atrás. Hasta llegar al punto en que Natsu llegó a la puerta de la casa.

—Hola Lucy —Frente a la rubia estaba parado su pelirosa, quizás ex – novio. Su típica sonrisa adornaba su rostro, iluminándolo, llenándolo de vida, aunque en sus verdes ojos se podían notar unas ojeras no tan producidas, pero sí notable a la vista de ella, su cabello estaba desordenado, su bufanda colgaba de su cuello, y en sus manos tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y rojas.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir —Te perdono —Y se abalanzó encima de él para abrazarlo y sentirse correspondida.

Aquello solo era el comienzo del final.


End file.
